


Stress Relief

by PengWin07



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Blow Job, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengWin07/pseuds/PengWin07
Summary: The most dangerous time of the year is here - Exam Week, and Junpei is screwed.  Minako takes time to help him feel better, as a good friend should.
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Iori Junpei
Kudos: 16





	Stress Relief

As far as he was concerned, Junpei was a hero, even if most people would never know. With the power of his persona, he’d done things most of his peers could only dream of. However, despite the numerous shadows he’d defeated and the countless floors of Tartarus he had scaled, one thing scared him above anything else.

Exam week.

So here he was, Junpei, hero of men, struggling to cram all the lessons he was supposed to have learned the day before the dreaded week began in the lounge of the Iwatodai dorm. 

He glanced over to his right, where his friend and team leader Minako was sitting. In contrast to him, she was relaxing, with her arms behind her head and her feet up on the table.

In truth, there were times where he was jealous of her. Junpei liked to think of himself as a great fighter, and while he was, he had to admit that she was superior to him in that regard. Although, he knew she carried a lot of pain within her, and her ability to remain upbeat and positive despite it all was something he admired.

Not to mention she was just sitting there, when exams were tomorrow! Life truly was unfair.

Minako noticed his staring, and turned her head towards him. “What’s up Junpei?” she asked. “Something on your mind?”

“Don’t you have to study or something? I mean, we got exams tomorrow! How can you be so relaxed!” 

“Nah” Minako hummed. “I’m good. Unlike you, I pay attention in class. Turns out that really helps in learning material, y’know?” She said as she flashed a smile at him.

“Ugh, no fairrr,” Junpei groaned as he slid his face on his textbook. “I’m totally gonna fail tomorrow, I hate feeling so stressed about stuff like this.”

“You’re feeling stressed, huh?” Minako looked thoughtful, as if pondering ways to help.

“Want me to suck your dick?”

Junpei’s mouth dropped, unable to clearly process the words coming out of his friend's mouth. Thoughts raced through his head, _“did she really just say that? There’s no way, right? I’m definitely hearing things, goddamn it Junpei get your head outta the gutte-”_

“Well?” Minako looked at him expectantly. “Do you?”

_“Oh god, she’s serious! What the hell? What do I say-”_

“Heyyy,” Minako waved her hand in front of his face. “Earth to Junpei! It’s rude to ignore a lady, you know, especially if she just asked to suck you off.”

“Wha-What!” Junpei spluttered. “How can you ask that so casually?” He was shocked, and he would admit, starting to get turned on.

“Wellllll,” Minako stroked her chin, “you’re my friend, you’re feeling stressed, and I wanna help. That’s what friends are for, right?” She asked. 

“And you know,” she smirked, “I’ve been told I’m pretty damn good at it.”

Okay, now he was _definitely _turned on.__

____

____

Junpei gulped. “Well if you’re offering, then-uh-sure! But, you know, I don’t wanna force you or anything! It’s just, thisisreallyweird, and I-”

Minako interrupted his rambling with laughter. “Jesus Junpei, I offered didn’t I? And trust me,” she looked directly into his eyes, “I want to.”

“Wait, but you wanna do it right here? What if someone walks in!?” Junpei shouted, incredulous at his friend’s boldness.

Minako grinned, “you worry too much, no one’s in the dorm right now, silly. And besides, that only makes it hotter.”

With those words, she got up from her chair and made her way in front of him squatting on her knees in front of his sitting position. Flashing a sultry smile, her hands made their way to the top of his jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down. Junpei took deep breaths, trying to pull himself together. His dick was straining in his pants, and when Minako pulled them down to his ankles, it sprung up into the air. 

Minako grasped his cock with both hands, feeling his hardness as Junpei sighed in pleasure. “Poor boy~,” she cooed, “you must be so pent up, huh? Whenever you get like this, let me take care of it, ok?”

Before Junpei could process the implications of that statement, Minako started to pepper kisses alongside his shaft, before planting a wet one at the top of his head, causing him to shudder. She continued to tease the head of his cock with her tongue, until, finally, she opened her mouth, sucking hard as she slowly worked his way down his entire erection, planting a kiss at the base, which caused Junpei to groan loudly.

She stayed there for a while, before slowly pulling back until her mouth released his cock with a loud pop. One of her hands wrapped around his now shiny erection, pumping fast while she leaned down and took one of his balls into her mouth, swishing it around before moving to the other one.

“Holy shit, Minako,” Junpei moaned, breathing heavily. “That feels incredible.”

Minako pulled her mouth from his balls, giving him a smirk, “I told you I was good.” 

“Now, I’m really gonna blow your mind.”

She placed her hands on his thighs as she once again took his cock completely to the base, her lips wrapped firmly around him. She bobbed her head up and down, getting faster and faster while making loud slurping sounds. Junpei let out a strangled noise, unable to form coherent words he was pleasure overwhelmed.

Minako continued to increase her pace, loudly sucking as she gently scratched his thighs and hummed around his cock. She loved hearing the groans of her partners, and Junpei was no exception. Before long, his hips began to buck uncontrollably, and she knew he was getting close.

Junpei was a complete mess, his hands lying limply at his sides as he watched his friend deepthroat his cock over and over. The erotic sight combined with the sounds of her work proved to be too much for him as he quickly began to reach his peak. He somehow found his words, croaking out a warning, “Fuck, Minako, I’m gonna cum soon.”

This spurred her on, as she continued to sloppily suck on his cock. She moaned loudly around him, increasing her intensity with every bob she made. She felt his cock throb even harder in her mouth, and prepared herself for his climax. 

“Oh, shit! Oh my god, Fuck!” Junpei yelled as he felt his cock flex in Minako’s warm, wet, tight mouth. His cock got harder, harder, and harder until-!

“Ohhh, I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” Junpei scrunched his eyes and his fingers dug into the couch as he exploded into Minako’s mouth. His whole body tensed as he fired spurt after spurt, which was easily swallowed.

Minako held her mouth around him as the aftershocks of his orgasm continued, until Junpei finally relaxed, sinking down into the couch, completely drained. After a bit, she pulled back, keeping her lips firmly on his sensitive cock the whole way, causing him to buck his hips. When she released him from her mouth, she gave his head one last kiss, before leaning back to admire her handiwork.

Junpei’s eyes were half closed with a contented smile plastered across his face, breathing slowly as he recovered. She giggled to herself as she looked at him, used to this type of reaction. She stood up and stretched. “There we go! You’re definitely feeling better now!” 

Minako smacked her lips, “I’m still kinda hungry after that though, you don’t mind if I eat your leftovers, right?”

Junpei barely processed her words, his head rolled back and legs comfortably spread, “uh huh, sure, whatever,” he mumbled. 

Didn’t he have something he needed to be doing? What was it? 

Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t important right now.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's that. This is like the first thing I've ever written lmao. Not sure how I feel about this piece, but I'm hoping to get better.
> 
> I also made a twitter for this account. If for some reason you're interested it's twitter.com/Pengwin101.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
